baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Descendants 2
Descendants 2 is an upcoming [http://descendants.wikia.com/wiki/Disney_Channel Disney Channel] Original Movie. It has been written by Josann McGibbon and Sarie Parriott, who will also serve as executive producers on the project.[1] The film will be directed by Kenny Ortega, who will also serve as executive producer and choreographer.[2] It is scheduled to be released in July 21, 2017.[3] Synopsis Ben, now the king of Auradon, attempts to help Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay adjust further to their lives at Auradon. However, when Ben proposes to Mal, she cracks and returns to the Isle of the Lost. So Evie, Carlos and Jay help Ben disguise as a VK so they can return to the Isle, find her, and without being recognized. Also, Mal is shocked to find that Uma (China Anne McClain), Ursula's daughter, along with her friends, Harry (Thomas Doherty), Captain Hook's son; and Gil (Dylan Playfair), Gaston's son, have taken her place as ruler of the island. Uma was still resentful over the fact that she wasn't being selected by Ben to come to Auradon Prep with the other Villain Kids. So she gathers her pirate gang, including Harry and Gil, to break the barrier between the Isle of the Lost and Auradon, and unleash all the villains who were imprisoned on the Isle once and for all. [4][5] Cast *Dove Cameron as Mal the Zebra, daughter of Monet the Zebra *Mitchell Hope as Rudy the Reindeer, son of Morris the Moose and Waldo the Walrus *Sofia Carson as Evie the Panda daughter of the Andy the Panda *Booboo Stewart as Jay the Horse, son of Neightan the Horse *Cameron Boyce as Max Lamb, son of Baabra the Sheep *China Anne McClain as Uma the Dolphin, daughter of Dolphin *Thomas Doherty as Harry 'the Bird', son of Bubba the Bird *Dylan Playfair as Gil the Tiger son of Lizzy the Tiger *Anna Cathcart as Dizzy the Cow, daughter of Wellington the Cow *Brenna D'Amico as Wanda the Fish daughter of Knee Deep the Frog *Dianne Doan as Vincent Van Goat, son of the Octopus *Jedidiah Goodacre as Neptune the Turtle, son of Seahorse and Peacock *Zachary Gibson as Doug the Seal, son of Sandy the Seal *Keegan Connor Tracy as Morris the Moose. mother of Rudy the Reindeer *Dan Payne as Waldo the Walrus[13], father of Rudy the Reindeer *Melanie Paxson as Knee Deep the Frog14], father of Wanda the Fish *Kristin Chenoweth as Monet the Zebra[15], fatther of Mal Trivia *This Descendants movie will likely be a Little Mermaid theme because Ursula is Uma's mother and there will be two songs from The Little Mermaid: Poor Unfortunate Souls and Kiss the Girl. *Descendants 2 will have a simultaneous premiere on Disney Channel, Disney XD, ABC, FreeForm and Lifetime. *Several pictures of Mal and Evie have been named as coronation, highly possible another coronation will take place in the film. Mal is seen wearing a regal crown in this scene, with Ben standing across form her. *This movie, along with a live-action remake of The Lion King, Frozen 2, Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet, Gigantic, Indiana Jones 5, Magic Camp, and A Wrinkle in Time all got release dates on the same date: April 25, 2017. The Wreck-it Ralph sequel, Magic Camp, and A Wrinkle in Time all have 2018 release dates, The live-action remake of The Lion King and Frozen 2 both have 2019 release dates, and Gigantic and Indiana Jones 5 have a 2020 release date. Also on that day, it has been confirmed that Billy Eicher and Seth Rogan will voice Timon and Pumbaa in the 2019 version of The Lion King, respectively. *With the exception of Sarah Jeffery who plays Audrey, all the original cast from the first movie reprise their roles. Category:Disney Category:2017 Category:Movies